LOVE
by Random Person who Likes Combs
Summary: A series of LinkxDark, VioxShadow, and some RedxBlue one shots that I have been writing down but had nowhere to put them. FLUFFINESS GALORE! Hinted Lemons, but no real citrus ./u/. Lots of Love and Cuddles! YAOI! I do not own LoZ. If I did, Vio and Shadow would be cannon. STRICTLY ONE SHOTS! Mostly romance and comedy, but some dark themes, and maybe character death.


_AN: Alright, I write a lot of adorable little drabbles all the time, but have nowhere to put them. So I decided to make a little collection of all my little Zelda Ships and such. My main ships are: ShadowXVio, LinkXDark, and RedXBlue. So yep! Maybe if you really like a certain story, I could branch off and write it. Buuuut, for that, I would need lots of reviews to know what you guys are thinking. :3 W  
But, yes, without further ado, Here is the first story! A little Vio X Shadow (My OTP, by the way XD) to start this thing off!_

If you are looking for lemons, you won't find any here. You will only find lemonade, hints of things. I'm not one to write wordporn. The M is because I'm a paranoid fuck. And have a crude vocabulary. 

**Reading ****  
(Shadow POV)**

It was days like this where I felt content with life, but it was days like this that made me really bored. Vio and I were spending the day in. We were homebodies, would rather spend our time together in silence in the comfort of our own home, where we could be quiet and keep to ourselves without it being awkward, and just be happy to be near each other, rather than cram our time with useless activities, that wouldn't truly give us the honor of enjoying each other's company.

So, I was sprawled out on the couch, my head in his lap, while he was sitting comfortably with his feet on the table. We each had a book in our hands. Not many would take me for a reader, and, while I didn't do it often, I did enjoy a good book every once in a while. Especially when I was with Vio, for all he ever did around me was read. I was in the middle of The Stand, re-reading it for what must have been the fiftieth time, turning each yellowed page slowly, savoring each and every word that stood before my eyes, while Vio was reading some thick, large book, with thin pages and tiny words. The cover was old and the corners were frayed. It was title less, so, eventually, out of curiosity, I asked what it was.

"Hey, V, whacha got there?"

"Hm…"

"Vio."

"What?"

"What are you reading?"

"… Sure…."

"Violet, listen to me."

"Shhh, Shadow, I'm reading." He eventually huffed. I rolled my eyes. He is such a dork.

"And what are you reading?" I persisted. After a few moments of silence where he read one last paragraph, he responded. "The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich."  
I literally couldn't believe it. "Seriously, Vio? You're this absorbed by some boring old book like that?" I said with a raised brow, holding back a snicker.

"It isn't boring. You're just too much of an idiot to read interesting historic nonfiction."  
I rolled my eyes. "Translation: You have a boring personality, and you don't know what to call interesting people like me."

"Pcht, Yeah, That's it. You've figured me out, Shadow." He said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. I just chuckled and turned back to my book.  
After a while, I finished it, and with a content sigh, closed it, and placed it on the ground next to where I lay on the couch. Vio, however, still had his nose buried in that old book.

He was utterly adorable. Blue eyes, darting as he quickly devoured each word. Brow furrowed, as it always was when he was reading important subjects. He still had his perfect bedhead from this morning, blonde hair standing up in tufts and some sections flat against his skull. He was still in his pajamas, a baggy old shirt and some sweatpants that hung loosely on his hips. I smiled, not realizing I was staring until he commented. "Is there something on my face? You're grinning at me like an idiot." He muttered, eyes not leaving the page he was analyzing.

"There is nothing on your face other than utter perfection." I said teasingly.

"Aw, well isn't that romantic." He replied flatly, continuing to read.  
"I can't believe you're so absorbed by such a stupid old book." I said after a few moments of silence.

"I can't believe you won't shut up." He replied shorty. I couldn't help but chuckle. That's my Vio.

"Well, that's rude!" I said with false shock, grinning. He ignored me, and after a few moments, I snatched the book from his hands, sitting up.  
"HEY!" He snapped. "I was reading that, you asshole!"

I laughed. "So I noticed. That's the problem, Vio; I haven't been taking care of you. You're left with old boring books like this."

"For the last time, it ISN'T boring! It's fascinating! So give it back! You lost my damn page!"

I tisked, waving a finger, while he growled and lunged for the book. I just chucked again, tossing it back to him. He grumpily opened it, and began to flip through the pages, trying to find his spot. "..Dick..." He muttered.

"Ah, it's a shame! ~" I teased, fake pouting. "I mean, I guess if you would rather stay here and read that old thing then have me take you to the bookstore, then so be it…" I said with a smirk. Vio went still, before closing his book.

"… I could always go for a new book, you know…" He said slowly, putting the book down on the coffee table and standing. "I'll go get into some real clothes…" He added, before going off to our room. I chuckled again. Vio loved nowhere else more than he loved the book store.

Even though he was naturally calm and collected, I could always tell when he's excited. He always lets his sensible and organized side fly out the window, and has the attention span of a child on Christmas Eve.

"Shadow! I'm ready to go!"

"Your hair is a mess. I think it's adorable, but I don't think you would like it if you saw it."

"Shadow! Alright, I really AM ready!"

"Did you grab the keys?"

"Alright, Shadow! Let's just go already!"

"… You're wearing slippers, Vio."

And, after many more reminders and mistakes, we finally got into the car. It was a sunny, early spring day. The air was warm, and the tree tops rustles with the whispering idea of a slight breeze. In no time, we were at our small, favorite bookshop. I held open the door and the small bell rang out in the room, alerting our arrival to the employee at the front desk. Warmth and the smell of ink and paper wafted out of the door, and Vio looked like he was a bee buzzing towards a pot of honey as he stepped inside. I stepped in after him, letting the door close behind me.

Vio wandered around the store, letting his fingers slowly run across the spines of each book he passed, before he stopped by a small section of mystery novels. He picked a book, and opened it, reading the first page right in the middle of the store. I smiled at the sight, the twinkling in his eyes, the way he seemed so relaxed and carefree, absorbed by the kind and comforting nature of the bookstore, surrounded by rows and rows of his best of friends.

I walked around bit, checking a few books out, but the real interest was watching Vio as he wandered about, looking at each and every book with bright eyes, and a hunger to discover the world hidden inside the pages. Eventually, we migrated to the small couch in the back of the store (that was practically ours by now: We always took it over when we would come here.) and sat down, this time, with Vio leaning against me slightly. With a small smile, I wrapped a comforting arm around him, as he continued to read the good book he found with an expression of pure bliss and serenity, when I realized the real reason why I loved reading so much.

Because reading brought Vio joy. And nothing made me happier than seeing him happy.

His voice shattered my thoughts. "You're staring again, you idiot…" He said, before glancing at me. I smiled widely at him.  
"You know I love you, right?"  
"For such a harsh personality on others, you're just a cuddly teddy bear." He responded.

I chuckled. "Yeah, you tell me that a lot."

"Do I now?"  
We were silent for a few more moments, before he spoke again.  
"…. I love you too, Shadow…"

I smiled even wider, and gently took his hand in mine, and we sat there, together, lost in the worlds written into the pages before, but also held in this real world like a fairy tale, because we had each other.

Aww, isn't that the cutest thing ever?! XDD I love writing Shadow as this really kind of threatening person with a secret soft side for Vio ./u/.

Anyways, REVIEWS ALWAYS ENCOURAGE MW TO WRITE MORE! Reviews are like hugs without the awkward body contact!

I do not own any Zelda characters.


End file.
